Hold Me Now
by violetwarnercobalt
Summary: Hold me now, warm my heart, stay with me, let loving start. A collection of one-shots and drabbles based around hugs. Variety of pairings, characters and genres. Some may relate to each other, some may not. Warnings at the start of each chapter.


_**Hold Me Now**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own or am any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected in to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of enjoyment and I am not making any money off of it. So please do not sue.

_**Summary: **_Hold me now, warm my heart, stay with me, let loving start. A collection of one-shots and drabbles based around hugs. Variety of pairings, characters and genres. Some may relate to each other, some may not. Warnings at the start of each chapter.

_**Spoilers:**_ None that I can think of in chapter one.

_**Warnings:**_ again none I can think of for this chapter. Oh this one is set pre-series, before even DiNozzo was hired.

_**A/N:**_ This is what happens when the 80's phase you went through in high school (despite being the early 2000's) comes back to bite you in the a... buttocks five years later and you get stuck singing the Thompson Twins all frickin' day (and it comes back at least once a day for a week... maybe more the week isn't over yet) ;D oh and by the way expect some more fics titled after 80's music soon lol!

_**Chapter 1: The First of Many**_

"_Happiness is an unexpected hug."  
- Author Unknown_

Trying to ignore the chill that worked it's way down his spine, along with the uneasy feeling in his gut, Leroy Jethro Gibbs pushed his way through the normally open door into the silent lab.

The Goth had only been working there three months and six days; not that he would admit to anyone that he was counting, but even he knew that her 'Labby', as she had affectionately nicknamed it on her second day as NCIS' forensic scientist and ballistics expert, without the now trademarked screeching and hollering jumble of noise she called music, was a bad sign. He never thought he would miss it but now that it was absent he felt as though the young woman he had grown to love had vanished, only to be replaced by this new pod person.

Standing there for a moment, the ex-marine watched as Abby hunched over her computer, waiting for tests results to come back. The senior agent knew the young woman was taking the case hard, it was the first child murder she had had to deal with and being stuck in the lab as evidence and photos of murdered child after murdered child came in; six children of Marines, all under 5 had all been found brutally slaughtered in as many days, it seemed that with each new victim the eternally bubbly scientist lost a piece of her innocence.

Letting out a silent breath he made his way over to her, apparently going unnoticed, as usual, if the way she jumped as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder was anything to go buy.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here? I don't have anything for you yet..." even the way she spoke lacked her usual exuberance, the words came out at a normal pace, eyes glued to a spot on the floor as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Just thought you could use this." he replied evenly, placing the oversized white and red cupped beverage on her desk.

Gibbs had never been a man to dole out gifts or affection freely, however, after the sombre phone call he had received earlier, he just had to do something to cheer up the Goth, even if it was just the smallest gesture.

He had hoped to bring a tiny smile back to her face, what he was not expecting, though, was the bone crushing hug which came out of nowhere.

"Oh Gibbs! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! And people say you aren't a gentleman!"

His mind drifted back to a hug he had received a number of years before for a certain young girl after buying her a strawberry milkshake. A bitter sweet smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and just as he was about to pull himself out of the vice like grip and shoot her an imitation 'second B for Bastard' glare, the beeping of the computer had her spinning around so fast that the silver haired man was left stunned for a moment, her squeal of delight bringing him back into the moment.

"Oh my God bossman! You must be psychic or something, I thought these tests were going to take hours and hours to find a match, if ever, but you walk in and boom! Instant match to the stray hair found on the last body! How did you do that? You really, really, really have to tell me your... mmmrrph..." the return of her natural exuberance was cut off by his index finger pressed upon her black painted lips. She understood his unspoken request for silence as he removed his now marked finger and directed both digit and scientist towards the results.

"Abs, details."

Handing the print out with the identity and address of the suspect to the senior agent, Abby straightened up and put on a determined face.

"Go get him bossman!"

Gibbs smiled at her, gently placed a peck on the top of her hair leaving with a 'good job Abs' as he hurried out of her lab, in reply he heard the familiar pounding of her music once again echoing through the building.

_A/N: I have a feeling that because of my own fondness for hugs there will be quite a few of this shorts to come... I have at least six others already running through my head... make that seven, just got one as I was typing this._

_Also obviously the title of this ficlet title has multiple meanings, the first time Abby hugged someone at NCIS, the first time Gibbs brought her a Caf-Pow!, the first time Bossman seemed to show up in time for results and the first time Gibbs kissed Abby on the head._

_Thoughts?_


End file.
